Katoki
' Katoki Evanwood', the daughter of Jodan and Merya Evanwood is a member of the Harlowe Traveling Adventure Brokerage. An aspiring ranger, Katoki has dedicated herself to exploring the wilds and finding adventure. History Childhood Katoki grew up listening to tales of The Elks, a band of adventurers founded by her father and mother. For much of her childhood her family lived in a small village a day’s ride outside of High Ostberg. She enjoyed going into the city with her mother and father to watch the travelers, traders, and nobility go about their daily lives. At night, Katoki’s mother would tell stories of The Elks and in her dreams the young girl would be the greatest Ranger in the land slaying evil and beast alike. Her childhood was not a glamorous one; her father, a failed bard, was often openly ridiculed and as a result was never able to make any kind of coin from his art. This left her mother with the task of earning the income; an easy enough affair for a famed adventurer, but Merya never felt comfortable leaving her family for more than a few nights. As a result, she would often take small jobs: escorting travelers to surrounding towns or slaying the occasional beast ravaging nearby farmlands. The family was not well off financially but they were happy. When Merya died, the shock hit the family hard. She died suddenly in the night, leaving father and daughter reeling. After less than one year after the death of Merya, Jodan, having finally tired of being called a radical by his peers and unable to cope with his wife’s death, moved his daughter to the woods for peace and a chance at closure. Ranger Training At age 14, three years after her mother’s deadh, Katoki decided to run away in search of Tommen Hahn, Master Ranger and a fellow member of The Elks who was often featured in her mother’s stories. Trekking through the wilds alone and without supplies, Katoki found herself in Sturge and approached Master Hahn. After discovering who her parents were, Master Hahn agreed to train Katoki. For the next ten years, Katoki trained under Hahn until, as what happens with most adventurers, luck got the best of him. Master Hahn fell at the hands of a band of orcs. Katoki managed to flee and lost the orcs in the forest. Hours later, she crept back to Hahn. He was still alive, but only barely. He told her to go back to her father and to a life safe and free of danger and death. “Find a good man to marry,” he said, “Like yer mother did. Leave all this behind.” Her spirit broken and in deep mourning, Katoki returned home to her father. Recruitment Katoki, now 24, seasoned in countless travels, and a little more even-tempered than her brash younger self, was glad to see her father. Jodan embraced her warmly and revealed to her that Tommen Hahn had been writing to him every week for the past ten years. He then handed her a letter from Marla Harlowe. They spent the rest of the night talking and catching up. She told him about how Master Hahn met his end and the numerous adventures the two embarked on before his death. He told her how there were now a few critics that recognized his work and called it modern and innovative but these critics were few. In the morning, Katoki opened the letter. The letter was from some half-remembered encounter with a bard. It promised work and money; a way to finally secure a good life for her and her father. Promising to come back as soon as possible, Katoki took off from her childhood home once again and headed to West Midden to meet with Marla Harlowe. Adventures Her time with the Harlowe Traveling Adventure Brokerage has shown Katoki that her notions of good and evil were naïve at best. Desperate to atone for the guilt plaguing her as a result of Master Hahn's death, Katoki vowed to protect those with her at any costs. This has meant performing acts and deeds that she would have, at one time, found deplorable. The cost of protecting her companions, however, was worth the risk of delving into the grey and sometimes murky dark areas of morality and ethics. During the most recent assignment with Harlowe’s company, Katoki was struck blind and deaf. Through the affliction was only temporary thanks to the quick actions of her companions, the experience has left Katoki deeply shaken. Quotes "Onward! To our death!" "Welcome to The Katoki Dictatorship." "My actual question is whether I can stab this warg in the crotch." "Wait what happened? ...I was just talking about how pantherlike I am." "My arrow's gonna hit so true..." (Reminded that the enemies have half-cover) "I don't care." "I'm not here to judge, I'm here to kick ass." "See, lesson learned. Go evil or go home." "How bout we just walk down the hall buckass naked?" "I'm ambidextrous, bitch!" DM: "Do you have any buffs active?" / Philippe: "No, I don't have SHIT active!" / Katoki: "Laxatives can work wonders for that." Katoki: "So if you're leading us into a trap, go ahead and tell us now so I can cut off your balls." / Caramella: "Oh don't worry, we can cut off their balls anytime. :) " (upon seeing Susuru again): "Where the hell have you been? You left us alone with Philippe!" Caramella: "You don't need no sturdy rafts." / Katoki: "Put that on our tombstone." "You can have sex with anything if you put your mind to it." Arden: "You doing all right over there?" / Katoki: "NO. I AM REGRETTING EVERY SINGLE DECISION I'VE MADE IN MY LIFE EVER." / Brecca: "Wow, who told you that would happen if you went to see Z~?" / Katoki: "Shut UPPPP." to Philippe: "Your Virtue fucks people up." "Forest boy' is our word!" "One is only truly Alive at the end of a blade." Fouceud: "Some of you seem to think that the simple act of speaking to me is some kind of pollutant. Like an oil, seeping into your soul." / Katoki: "You go fuck yourself." Category:Player Characters